The Runaway
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Brittany's a foster child who lives in Elizabethtown, Indiana and she's fed up with all of the abuse. One night Brittany decides to take her younger siblings and runaway from all of the pain. Brittany ends up in Lima to start a new Life. A new life where she will meet the Infamous Santana Lopez. G!p Brittany/Rachel. Warning Contains, Child abuse & self-harm. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Finally done!

The Runaway –Brittany's a foster child who lives in Elizabethtown, Indiana and she's fed up with all of the abuse. One night Brittany decides to take her younger siblings and runaway from all of the pain. Brittany ends up in Lima to start a new Life. A new life where she will meet the Infamous Santana Lopez. G!p Brittany/G!p Rachel. Warning Contains, Child abuse &amp; self-harm. Don't like don't read.

….

Chapter 1: Finally done!

Brittany is thrown across the living room like a rag dog. Her siblings Bella and Christopher Pierce are crying watching their sister get hurt by their foster dad. The reason why Brittany is getting hurt is because she talked back to Michael Tuner. Michael takes off his belt and raises it above his head and sends it down to Brittany's body. Brittany screams.

"Stop!" She screams feeling the stinging sensation to her body parts.

He doesn't listen. He whips her over and over until he tired. He gives Brittany one last kick to the ribs and walks away leaving her there in agony. Bella and Christopher crawl over to her. Christopher runs to the kitchen to get some ice for Brittany. He wraps it up with a hand towel and puts it on her body. Brittany just lies there in pain. Bella grabs a pillow and props Brittany's head onto it. Brittany has tears falling from her eyes. Brittany just breathes in and out trying to ignore the pain that's flowing through her damaged body.

"Britty?" Bella tries to get her attention.

Brittany just let's out shaky breath. The twins knows that she's crying. Christopher looks over to his sister with tears forming. They continue to take care of Brittany. Brittany raises her head up and tries to get up with all of strength that she has. The twins help her up. Brittany is leaning onto her knees.

"Britty come on. Let's sleep." Chris leads his sister to their room.

As soon as the reach their room Brittany lies down on the soft bed and relaxes. Bella looks over to her brother.

"Turn around Chris."

"Oh yeah." Christopher turns around.

Bella strips Brittany down. She goes over to the drawer to pick out some clothes for Brittany. She puts the shirt on Brittany the best way she can. Then it was the shorts. She slides them onto Brittany legs.

"Britty raise up."

Brittany raises up a bit letting Bella slide the short onto her body. She rises back down and relaxes again.

"Okay Chris you can turn back around."

Chris turns back around. He kisses Brittany's head and goes into his own. Bella turns off the light and lies down in the bed with Brittany snuggling into her. Brittany wraps her arm around her young sister.

….

1:00 A.M.

Brittany opens her eyes and looks around in the darkness. Brittany gets up and goes to the closet to pull out one huge suitcase. She opens all of the drawers quietly. She stuffs all of their clothes and shoes into it. Brittany walks over to Chris's and Bella's toy box and packs down all of their toys. Brittany looks around the empty room with a smile. She's getting the fuck out of here. Brittany opens the door and looks down the hallway. She hears snoring from down the hall. She sneaks over to the bathroom and opens the cabinets. She grabs all of their belongings and stuffs them into the suitcase as well. She even takes some towel and rags along with toilet paper. Brittany goes back to their room and wakes her siblings up.

"What Britty?" Bella asks sleepily.

"Bella we're going away sweetie. Come on baby." She helps the girl up. She turns around and sees Chris holding his stuffed tiger close to his chest. He gets up with his shoes already on.

"You ready Chris?"

"Yes. Let's go." Chris peeks out to the hallway and gives Brittany two thumbs up.

"Let's go guys." They walk down the hallway that connects to the living room. Brittany sees Michael's truck keys and his wallet. Bella goes to the kitchen and grabs some gloves for Brittany. Brittany puts them on and opens his wallet up and takes all of his cash and credit cards. Brittany grabs the keys. Brittany opens the back door and looks back and forth to see if it's clear and it is. They run out to the truck. Brittany unlocks it gesturing them to get in which they do. Brittany starts the truck up and speeds off without looking back.

….

Brittany looks over to her siblings and sees them sleeping. She smiles and looks back onto the road. Brittany just keeps driving until she reaches a rest stop. She goes to ask for directions. The gang stops at Shoney's for breakfast. They get out of the truck and head in. An employee looks up and smiles at them.

"Hi welcome to Shoney's. My name is Stacie. How many?" She asked politely.

"Uh…just three." Brittany tells her.

"Okay. Follow me." Stacie leads them to a booth. She sets down the menus for them.

"You okay Bells?" Brittany asked her sister.

"Yes. I'm just hungry."

"What would you like honey?" Stacie asked the child.

"Bacon, waffles, sausage, &amp; eggs with grape juice." She reads a selection from the menu.

"Okay good choice. What about you two?"

"Oh I will have pancakes, bacon, eggs , hashbrowns &amp; Grape cranberry juice." Brittany reads her selection.

"I will have the same as Bella." Chris said with smile.

"Great." Stacie writes down their order. "I will be right back with your drinks." She picks up the menus and walks away.

"You guys okay?" Brittany asked.

"Are we going back?" Bella asked.

"No. We're never going back." Brittany assures them.

"You feeling okay Britty?" Chris holds her hand.

"Yeah I'm okay buddy. Thanks for taking care of me."

"We love you Britty." Bella says with a smile.

"I love you guys too."

"Here we are." Stacie sets the food down. "Enjoy." She walks away.

They began to dig into their food. When they were in the foster home. They didn't eat much, especially Brittany. She made sure that her siblings were fed before she was. Due the lack of not eating Brittany got even skinnier than what she was supposed to be. Brittany chugs her juice down. She hasn't had anything to drink in like 3 days. Bella giggles.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asked.

"You were thirsty."

"I was."

Stacie walks back over to them.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes thank you. We're ready for the check."

"Alright." The blonde waitress picks up the dishes and takes them to the back. Right when she does that the police comes walking in. Brittany's eyes widen. Stacie comes back with the check. She places it on front of Brittany. Brittany puts a twenty on the table and tells her to get the change. They run out to the truck and jumps in quickly. Brittany starts to back out but the policeman stops her. He bangs on the window. Brittany rolls down the window.

"Is there a problem officer?" She asks.

"Yes. This vehicle is stolen. Step out of the truck please." He commands.

Brittany steps out of the truck. The officer goes to inspect the truck, but Brittany kicks him in the nuts. She hops back into the truck and drives off. The officer talks into his radio.

"Suspect heading north on I-69." He says in his radio.

"_Copy." A voice replies through the radio."_

"Teenagers." He gets into his car hunts Brittany down.

…..

Brittany is doing 120 on the freeway. Brittany passes a sign that says bus stop on the next exit. Brittany switched lanes and heading to the bus stop. Brittany pulls up to the bus stop getting out. She looks around and sees two boys playing street craps. She walks over to them.

"Excuse me."

They look up at her. One boy just smirks and while the other licks his lips.

"What's up blondie?" The brown headed one asked.

"Look, I have a truck over there. I'll give to you for a price."

"How much?" The raven haired one asked.

"2 grand. I know you got it."

"It's looks stolen," The raven haired one said.

"That's because it is. Look you want it or not? I can tell you're in die of need for a getaway car. You two are crips. The cops are looking for that car. You can get rid of it before I could." Brittany tells them.

"She's right Tim. We do need one." The brown headed one said.

"Fine. Fred give her the money." Tim said.

"Here Blondie." Fred hands her the money.

"Thanks." She takes the cash.

"Look the only place the buses are going to go is Lima or Chicago." Fred tells her.

"Which one is the best place to go?" Brittany asked.

"Lima." They both said.

"Look….Blon…What's your name?" Fred asked.

"Brittany."

"Look, Brittany you need to go now. The bus leaves in 10 minutes." Fred tells her.

"Thanks Fred. Look if I were you. I'd get a move on it. The cops are looking for that truck." She tells them.

"Thanks Brittany. You're cool." Tim playfully punches her shoulder.

"You too Tim. We should go yeah?" Brittany said.

"Yeah we should." Fred runs over to the truck with Brittany and Tim. Brittany helps her siblings out of the truck and tells them to go on the bus. Brittany grabs their things out of the truck. Tim and Fred get into the truck. Brittany waves at them as they pull off. Brittany runs over to the bus and sits beside her Bella. Brittany sighs and looks out the window. She spots the cop that she assaulted. Brittany lowers her body down so he wouldn't see her. The bus driver walks onto the bus.

"Ladies and Gentleman enjoy the ride to Lima, Ohio." He puts the bus into drive and leaves the bus area. Brittany looks out the window and sees the officer throwing a fit. Brittany just laughs and turns her attention back to the front.

This is it she's finally leaving Elizabethtown, Indiana and she's heading towards Lima for a better life.

End of Chapter 1. The Glee kids will appear in the next Chapter. Sweet Lady Kisses. Oh Santana is dating Dani in this story. It will be in Santana's and Brittany's POV in the next chapter. They will finally meet also. Sweet Lady Kisses


	2. Chapter 2: Our New Life

Chapter 2: Our New Life

Brittany and her siblings steps off of the bus and begin to walk to the nearest hotel. Brittany has to register the kids for school in the morning. Brittany walks up to the man who's reading a magazine. She knocks on the glass, he looks up at her. He sets the magazine down and speaks.

"How can I help you?" He asks Brittany.

"I need a one bedroom please." Brittany says politely.

"Alright kid." He leans over and grabs card key from the card slot and gives it too Brittany.

Brittany takes it and puts it into her pocket. She looks back at the guy.

"How much?" Brittany asks taking a small amount of money she stole out.

"$45 dollars a night kid." He said not looking up from his magazine.

"Here." Brittany gives the man $250.

"Kid this is too much." He said sliding it back to her.

"Why aren't you taking this?" Brittany asked.

"Because I was a runaway once and I didn't have nowhere to go. So I'm letting you live here for only $25 dollars. I know what your going through. I see you got two children to take care not letting you go down like that." The man tells her.

"What's your name?" Brittany asks.

"Kevin. You?"

"Brittany. Thank you Kevin."

"Sure Brittany." Kevin smiles and goes back to reading his news paper.

Brittany walks to her room and sticks the card into the slot. She opens the door and smiles. Kevin gave her a nice looking room. The bed was made up nicely, it smelled good, and they even have two bed in the room and a hug bathroom. Brittany set their stuff down and looks over at her siblings.

"So what do you guys think?" Brittany asked her younger siblings.

"I like it." Bella said flopping on the bed.

"Christopher?"

"I like it too Britty." He hugs hers leg.

"Me too bud. This is our new life." Brittany tells her siblings

….

Santana's POV

Here I am again. Another school year. It's my senior year and I'm happy. I'm finally going to graduate and leaving this town. I want to be a singer so I'm thinking about applying to UCLA or NYU for a music degree. I get out of my Range Rover with Quinn and we head into school. I head to my locker with her.

"So what's up with you and Luke?" I ask her.

"Nothing. Luke is going back home to South Dakota." She tells me sadly.

"Damn I'm sorry Quinn. I know you really liked him." I rub her shoulder.

"It's fine. The thing is he didn't want to leave." Quinn shrugs sadly.

"Did you really like Luke?" I close my locker.

"I did, but something happened over the summer." Quinn makes this face.

"Okay, go on." I urge her to continues.

"Well, I uh kind of slept with Rachel." She whispers.

"WHAT?!" I yell making heads turn towards us.

"San keep your voice down."

"Quinn, you slept with hobbit. How did that even happen?" I shiver.

"We were drunk San. Then one thing led to another and then boom, we had sex." She tells me blushing.

"Oh dear god. You liked it." I grimace.

"Duh idiot." She playfully hits my shoulder.

"So is it Rachel or Luke?" I question her.

"I don't know yet." She tells me.

"Let's go to class." I link my arm with hers.

"Good idea." She walks me to class.

…

Brittany's POV

I drop my siblings off at school. I'm glad I found somewhere for them to go until I get out of school. I walk to my new school and I'm nervous as hell. I've never really been in school that much. I was locked up in foster home for so long. I'm doing this for my new life. I need this so I can take care of my siblings. Here I am now sitting in Figgins office looking around it. The Indian man returns and sits down in his desk. He looks at me with a smile. He hands me this paper.

"This is your schedule Miss Pierce. I hope you enjoy your first day here." He tells me with a smile.

"Thanks." I said taking the schedule.

"Your welcome." He sits back and folds his hands.

I get il and leave. I walk out of the office and head over to my locker. I try to get it open, but I can't. I feel someone tap on my shoulder and I turn around looking at a short brunette. She smiles at me.

"Uh hi." I greet slowly.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." She holds her hand out.

"Brittany." I shake her hand.

"These lockers are so old. You have to bang on it." She bangs on it making it open.

"You guys need some new things." I tell her.

"Yeah we do. I completely agree with you." She nods.

"Is this a good school?" I ask.

"It okay. People throw slushies here. So watch out ." She warns me.

"Damn. Thank you." I tell her.

"Sure." She nods.

"I have to get to English." I tell her.

"I have the same class. Let's go." She pulls me along with her.

…

Still Brittany's POV

I'm sitting in class with Rachel doing classwork. Rachel helps me with this work because I don't know what the fuck this shit is. I look over and see Rachel wiping her eyes. I look down and see a whole lot of paper balls on the ground. Look back and see this guy with a Mohawk laughing at her. That gets me angry really quick. I see that the teacher is out of the room. I take a book and throw it at his face.

"Fuck!. He holds his nose.

"Maybe you shouldn't throw shit at females bitch!" The bells rings and I walk out bumping into someone. I look up and see at mad Latina. I stand up holding my backpack. She looks at me angrily.

"Watch were you're going blonde!" She yells.

"Whatever, You don't scare me. I've been through some shit and I don't need to added on more of it." I walk to my locker. I turn to see a blonde walk up to Rachel and throw a drink in her face. My eyes widen. What the actual fuck man? I was about to walk over to her, but a head stops me. I turns to see The Mohawk kid fuming at me. I roll my eyes.

"Big mistake blonde." He tells me.

"No I did the right thing. If you leave Rachel alone, I won't kick your ass." I shut my locker.

"Kick my ass? Please white girl." He laughs.

"Don't try me." I bump into his shoulder walking away. I see the hot Latina looking at me angrily. She grabs me and turns me around.

"You better watch your back blonde." She tells me.

"Fuck off! You watch yours!" I glare at her. She smirks at me evilly. This girl thinks she's scary. Please I'm worse. I see Rachel walk out of the bathroom. I go up to her and grab her hand walking out of the school. I look back and see the Latina and another blonde running towards us. I stop and turn to them.

"So who's this Rachel?" The Latina asks Rachel.

"This is Brittany she's new here." Rachel tenses.

"I love new kids." The Latina smirks.

"Santana please leave us alone." Rachel pleads.

"Why should we? She threw a book in Pucks face." I look. Over at the other blonde.

"He was picking on her." I tell them.

"That's what we all do." Santana tells me.

"I need to go Rachel. I have to pick up my siblings form school." I tell her.

"Okay. I could drop you off." She suggests.

"That'll be cool." I smile at her. I look over at the two cheerleaders and shake my head.

"Next time Berry!" I hear the tall blonde yell.

"She hates me." Rachel says as we get into her car."

"Why?" I asked her.

"We slept together over the summer and she regrets it. I know she does. Ever since it happened she's been bullying me even more." Rachel drives off from the school.

"It's her lost. You're beautiful to me. I'd totally be your girlfriend if I was her. What's her name?" I asked.

"Quinn Fabray. Thanks Brittany." She blushes.

"Sure." I smile at her.

…

Quinn's POV

Here I am knocking on Rachel's door. I hope she's home. I see the door open and she stands there glaring at me.

"About today…." I trail off.

"Don't say anything to me Quinn." She spits.

"I'm sorry Rachel." I try to touch her, but she backs away.

"You say that to me everytime you do something wrong." Rachel says to me.

"I know." I look into her eyes.

"Quinn, are just going to avoid me?" She asks.

"Rachel, I don't want the school to know about us." I tell her.

"Oh so you're ashamed you slept with a nerd with a dick huh?" She starts to tear up.

"Racha you know that's not it!" I yell.

"Then what is it then?!" She yells.

"I'm pregnant!" I yell at her.

Rachel faints.

End of this chapter. Next chapter will be a good one. It's hard writing this on the ipad. Quinn and Santana are mean in this story so be easy. Sweet lady kisses. I'm not ready to say goodbye to Glee yet. Vote. Which story next?


	3. Chapter 3: I Say

Chapter 3: I Say

Sorry about the long wait.

Quinn's POV

I press a warm rag on Rachel's forehead so she could wake up. I hear her groaning letting me know she's waking up.

"Hmm, Quinn?" She groans opening her eyes slowly.

"Finally you're awake." I put the rag on the table next to us, and I sip on a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry I passed out on you." She apologizes to me and sits up.

"It's fine Rachel." I say.

"So, you're pregnant?" She asks me looking into my eyes.

"Yeah. A few weeks after we had sex, I got sick so I thought that it was a bug, but I didn't have my period and I'm never late. I went down to the pharmacy and got some pregnancy tests and they all had positive on them." I explain to her.

"Why didn't you tell me Quinn, we're going to have a lot of medical expenses?" Rachel sighs.

"Rachel, I don't know about keeping the baby." I admit.

"I'm sorry, what? Are you suggesting…" I cut her off.

"No! Hell no! I would never kill my child." I basically scream.

"Oh. Sorry." She sits up and leans back into the couch.

"It's fine. What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Let's take this one step at a time Quinn. I want to make sure we can get through this." She smiles at me.

"Good idea." I nod laying in her shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me Quinn." She rubs my shoulder.

"Always." I snuggle more into her.

…..

Brittany's POV

I look over at my siblings who's swinging on the swings here at the park. I decided to take them out today. I didn't want to be trapped in that hotel all fucking day. I have to figure out where to find a job at. I continue to watch my siblings play, I smile when Bella starts dancing, Bella reminds me of myself. All I ever wanted was for Bella and Chris to have a good life, a life where they could just be them. Now in this generation, it's hard to be you. I never wanted this shit, I need something that's going to benefit them one day. I hate staying in the crappy ass hotel, they need a house. I smile at my brother and sister, I know they like it her, better than Indiana. I had to runaway from that awful place. I took beatings for them every single day, and I'll do it again if I ever see that piece of shit again. I love them so fucking much it hurts, they're my everything, and it will always be that way. I continue to sit on the bench just watching them have fun with other kids.

"You having fun?" I call out to my baby sister.

"Yes. Dancing is much fun Britty." She comes over and sits beside me.

"I know. I miss doing it." I say sadly stroking my sore leg. It's still fucked up.

"Cause of your leg?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I groan a little bit my leg got messed up when Michael use to beat me.

"Can a doctor fix it?" She asked pulling out her dolls.

"He can, but I have no money. I have to work." I say to her.

"I'm sorry Britty, Michael was a doo-doo head." She says angrily.

"I know sis." I lift her up and place her onto my lap.

"You okay?" She looks up at me.

"I don't know Bell, sometimes it's hard to be okay." I tell her.

"Britty, I want us to be okay." She says as she continues to play with her dolls.

"At time like this, it's going to be rough kid." I kiss her head.

"I know." She nods.

"How about we go food shopping?" I asked her running my fingers through her hair.

"Yay!" She claps happily. Chris runs over and hops onto the bench.

"Here Bell." He gives her a flower.

"Thanks Chris." She hugs him and smile.

"Come on guys." I stand up and we walk to the store to get some food. Let me tell you guys these two can eat.

…..

Santana's POV

I walk into the store with Quinn so we can shop for some food. What's so crazy is that Quinn is really pregnant. I'm actually happy about it because I know Quinn will be a good mom. I look over at Quinn who's picking up some fruit so she could make some apple pies later.

"Get a whole bunch Q." I smile as she shakes her head at me. I love apple pie.

"Apple pie freak." Q laughs putting the apples into the basket.

"What? I love apple pie." I shrug pouting.

"I know." She giggles going into another aisle. When I turn the corner I see that blonde girl from yesterday. What is she doing here?

"Hey look Q." I point to the blonde chick.

"What is she doing here?" Quinn asked looking over at me.

"Fuck if I know." I shrugs at her. I was about to walk over to her, until I hear a small voice.

"Britty, can we get teddy grahams?" I look up to see that little girl pulling on her pants.

"Yeah sis, grab a bunch." She smiles putting some food into the cart.

"Yay, come on Christopher." I see her drag a little boy away. I see that she's alone now, I walk over to her.

"Can I help you?" She asks me taking a box a chips off of the shelf.

"We didn't finish what we started at school." I say bitterly.

"Look, I'm with my siblings today, I don't need to causing trouble around them." She says trying to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me." I turn her back around.

"Look fuck off, I've dealt with a lot already." She says angrily. I was about to say something until I see the two little kids come back.

"Britty, we got them." She cheers holding up the crackers.

"Cool." Brittany puts them into the basket. I see the little girl look up at me and smiles.

"Hi." She waves.

"Hello." I wave back smiling at the little girl.

"Britty, who's she? Your girlfriend?" The little girl asked.

"No." I hear her says quickly.

"She's pretty Brittany." I hear the little boy say.

"Thanks." I blush at his kids words.

"We have to go guys." She picks up her little sister and puts her into the basket. The little kids wave at me and they go to check out. I turn back go towards Quinn.

"So, how'd it go?" She asks me.

"Weird." I say.

"Let's go." She says pushing the cart, I follow her to the checkout line.

….

Brittany's POV

I walk into the hotel with my sibling's right behind me. They helped me put the food up, and we decided to go over Rachel's house. We took a cab over to her house, and got out when we arrived. I pay the dude, and walked up to the porch. Christopher knocks, as we waited patiently for her to come to the door.

"Hey guys." Rachel greets happily.

"Hi Rachie." Bella greets hugging her along with Chris.

"Hey Rach." I hug her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Um, can we talk in the kitchen?" I asked her softly.

"Yeah, sure." She nods closing the door, and she turns the TV on for my siblings. I walk to the kitchen with her.

"Nice place." I say looking around the huge kitchen.

"Thanks. So what's up?" She leans up against the island.

"I need help, I can't keep my brother and sister in a crappy hotel." I admit.

"Hotel? That's where you live?" She asks in shock.

"Yeah, that's all I can afford." I say to her.

"Britt, bad things happen at hotels. You wanna stay here?" She asked.

"We can't. You have a child on the way, and I don't want to ruin your chance with Quinn. You have a chance to be closer to her." I tell her honestly.

"That's true, but Quinn doesn't know if she wants to keep the baby." Rachel sighs and pulls out a chair to sit in.

"Wait, what?" Well this is new.

"I want to keep our child, but something tells me her reputation is more important that our kid." I see tears swell up in her eyes.

"Rachel, this is a big deal. Having a kid I mean. I know I'm not a parent for real, but I do take care of Bella and Chris. They're like my children. I love them, Quinn can't make decisions without you." I say.

"I know, but she is carrying out kid for 9 months." She sighs.

"Well, that's true." I nod at her comment.

"You're going to be a great parent Rachel." I smile at her.

"Thanks Britt, and so will you." She winks giggling, we hear footsteps approaching.

"Britty, that cute girl is here." Bella says happily.

"What cute girl?" I frown at my sister.

"The one from the store. You know the one with the pretty eyes." She says. I get up along with Rachel, to see who my sister is talking about. I stop when I see Santana.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I say. We hear a knock at the door, Rachel goes over and answers it.

"Yes?" She asked not opening the door all the way.

"Hi, I'm officer Long. We're looking a Brittany S. Pierce." I hear the cop say. Oh fuck.

End of this chapter. Next chapter will be crazy, and a fight will happen. Brittany will have to explain her secret next chapter. Santana will be getting closer to Brittany. Quinn will tell her parents about her pregnancy next chapter. Now, I working on my Navy story. Brittany or Santana in the Navy? Who wants another Quinntana Story? What about another Brittana/Pezberry Story? Quitt? BrittBerry? Let me know. Give me a summary on the requests. Which Story next? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital

Chapter 4: Hospital

"We're looking for Brittany S. Pierce." Officer Long said to Rachel and Santana. Brittany pulls her siblings into the kitchen before the cops could see them.

"We don't know where she is." Rachel lies, she doesn't want to deal with this right now.

"Well, she's a runaway, she stole a vehicle, and she assaulted an officer." Officer Long said.

"Sir, we have no idea where she is." Santana lies knowing Brittany is in the kitchen hiding.

"Okay, well if you see her give us a call." Officer Long hands them his card.

"Thanks." Rachel shuts the door. Santana goes into the kitchen and sees Brittany holding her siblings.

"Are they gone?" Brittany asked taking deep breaths. She's never been too fond of the cops.

"Yeah, so you're a runaway?" Santana asked looking at the tall blonde.

"Yeah, you wouldn't understand Santana." Brittany said to the Latina.

"Then help me understand then. The cops came here looking for you and your siblings." Santana said glaring at Brittany.

"We got abused everyday Santana, sometimes I would take their beating for them." Brittany hisses. Bella and Chris walks into the living room and turns on the TV.

"Wait, what?' Rachel can't believe what Brittany's telling her.

"You see this?" Brittany raises up her shirt, and Santana almost throws up. Brittany has whipping markings and bruises all over her fucking body.

"Britt, this is awful. Some of these look brand new." Rachel said going to get the first aid kit.

"I know. They are." Brittany confesses pulling her shirt back down.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Santana asked holding her stomach like she's going to throw up.

"We lived away from the city and it would've taken the police almost 30 minutes to get to us, and the police loves our foster dad. They weren't going to do anything." Brittany sits down in a chair.

"Let me get a first aid kit." Rachel said going upstairs. Silence, Pure Silence. Santana doesn't know if she should say something about this. Santana feels bad because of what Brittany and her siblings have gone through. If knew maybe would've been a bitch to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about being hard on you Brittany. I didn't know." Santana said to the blonde, who's holding her leg.

"I get it San. Your reputation is more important than anything." Brittany groans when her leg starts to hurt.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry Brittany." Santana stands up and checks on Brittany's leg.

"Fuck." Brittany hisses when Santana moves it.

"Britt, you have to get to the hospital." Santana said looking at the bruise on Britt's leg.

"I have no insurance Santana. I can't. I'll just take the pain." Brittany leans back into her chair about to cry. Rachel comes back downstairs with the first aid kit.

"Britt, are you okay?" Rachel walks over to her and sets the first aid kit on the table.

We have to get her to a hospital. Her leg could be broken." Santana stands up.

"Come on Britt." Rachel helps her friend up.

"Damn this hurts." Brittany wraps her arm around Rachel's shoulder and they all leave to take Brittany to the hospital. When they arrive Santana went all Lima Heights on the desk lady because she wouldn't let Santana see her dad. Benito Lopez walks out of the exam room and hears his daughter cussing a woman out in Spanish. Benito walks over to his daughter and pulls her back.

"San, sweetheart what's going on?" Benito asked his daughter.

"I had to see you pop." Santana said pulling her father into the waiting room.

"Hey Rachel." Benito greets.

"Hi ." Rachel helps Brittany up.

"This is Brittany pop, and she needs help with her whole body." Santana said.

"Brittany, I'm Benito Lopez. You want to tell me what's going on with you?" He asked the blonde carefully.

"Santana, this is not a good idea." Brittany holds her sides.

"You need help Britty." Bella said hugging her big sister.

"MY name is Christopher Pierce and this is my sister Bella Pierce. Can I talk to you?" Chris said to Benito.

"Sure, come on. Let's all go into the exam room." Benito helps Brittany out by carrying her bridal style into the room. He sets her down on the bed.

"We used to get abused at our old foster home. Britty, took our beatings all the time, and our old foster dad, used to hit her leg all the time." Chris explains.

"Do you have any insurance Britt?" Benito asked.

"No." Brittany shakes her head.

"Okay, well I'm going to hurt your foster dad when I get done." Benito spits.

"He's in Indiana. We took a bus here." Bella said.

"Good, you're away from him. Santana and Rachel, take Bella and Christopher to the lunch room. We're having pizza today." Benito said.

"Okay, she can use my insurance pop. Please just help her." Santana picks up Bella.

"Okay sweetie." Benito kisses Santana's head and they leave.

"Sir, you don't have too." Brittany tries to get up.

"Look at me." Benito said with his eyes getting watery. Brittany looks at the Hispanic man.

"You're not going stop me on this Brittany. You need help, and if you need anything, I'll be here for you. I can help you get insurance Brittany and if you need a job, you can work here. We need somebody to do data entry for us. Santana works here too. So, there's a spot open if you want it." Benito starts to examine Brittany's leg.

"T-thank you." Brittany wipes away her tears.

"I'm always here to help." Benito touches one spots and Brittany hisses.

"That spot hurts." Brittany takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I feel your bone out of place. Did it just start hurting again?" Benito asked taking out his chart.

"Yep, the pain come and goes sometimes." Brittany said. "I stole my foster dad's truck and assaulted a cop. I was trying to protect Chris and Bella. The cops were just going to take us back because they're friends with Michael." Brittany said.

"Let me handle that. If they come here, I'll tell them. Michael what? What's his last name?" Benito asked.

"Turner." Michael Turner." Brittany said.

"Okay, I'll check into it." Benito smiles at Brittany. Rachel comes back out of breath.

" . ." Rachel said breathing hard.

"Okay, you stay here." Benito walks out of the exam room and heads to the waiting room.

"Benito Lopez?" Officer Long asked.

"Yes that's me." Benito nods looking at him.

"We saw Brittany Pierce and her siblings come in here. We need to arrest her for assault sir." Officer Long said.

"Officer with all due respect Brittany is only I guessing around 17. She used to get abused at her old foster home in Indiana. Her and her siblings. She only assaulted that cop because he was going to take her back to her foster dad Michael Turner." Benito explains.

"Woah. Can we talk to Brittany please? If we have known that….I….shit. Can I talk to her please?" Officer puts his notepad away.

"Sure. Follow me." Benito walks to his exam room and sees Brittany sleeping.

"Brittany." Officer Long places a hand onto her shoulder. Britany opens her and tries to scoot back.

"Don't take me back." Brittany cries.

"Hey, I'm not going to arrest you Brittany. Benito told me what happened. I'm sorry about what you're going through." Officer Long pulls up a chair and sits in it.

"I didn't mean to assault him. He was going to take us back to that horrible place. That officer I assaulted was his brother. He used to stand and watch Michael beat me to death." Brittany explains.

"Brittany, you're not going back. I wish someone would have told us this. We're here to help those who need it. I can't stand when parents his their kids. It pisses me off." Officer Long says.

"I'm sorry." Brittany says.

"No worries. Do you want to stay with me for a while? Do you need a place to stay?" Officer Long asked.

"We're staying with Rachel, but we can't stay there long." Brittany said.

"Okay, uh…I'll ask my wife about you staying with us. I'm here to help if you need me." Officer Long takes out his card from his pocket and hands it too her.

"Thank you." Brittany puts the card into her pocket.

"Sure. Benito can I talk with you outside?" Officer Long asked.

"Sure." Benito follows him outside. Officer Long sobs a little bit in front of here.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I can't believe this." Officer Long cries into his hands. Santana and Rachel were walking to the exam room until they saw the officer crying. They turn back and head back down to the lunch room.

"She has a lot going on, it's okay to feel for Brittany. I was close to crying myself. I mean they're still kids and we have to protect them." Benito said.

"I know, my foster parents did the same thing to me." Officer Long said looking at Benito with red eyes.

"What? I'm so sorry." Benito pats his back.

"I'll be back here to check up on her, just let me know." Officer Long wipes his tears.

"I will." Benito nods.

"Thanks. I'll you later." Officer Long leaves the hospital and heads back down to the station. Benito fixes Brittany's leg up, giving her a cast. Brittany has to be on the crutches from 5 months in order for her leg to heal properly. The damage was pretty bad. Officer Long came back, and helped Brittany to Rachel's house. She said Bella wanted to sleep at Rachel's for one more night. Officer Long told Brittany that he wanted to take her and siblings out for lunch. Brittany and her siblings agreed on it. Brittany is tucks her siblings into bed, and goes downstairs.

"Are they sleep?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, that cop guy was nice." Brittany said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah he was. Britt, are you sure you want to sleep down here?" Rachel asked closing the book she was reading.

"Yeah, just in case I get hungry, the fridge is right there." Brittany giggles.

"Okay." Rachel giggles. "Goodnight." Rachel kisses Brittany's head and goes to her room. Brittany falls asleep peacefully with a smile on her face for the first time.

….

End of this chapter. Okay, who loves Benito and Officer Long right now? Brittany and Santana will be getting closer. Quinn and Rachel decided what's going to be best for their child. Michael tries to track down Brittany and her sibling's next chapter. What do you guys want to see next chapter? Till next time.


End file.
